mithral_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
First Level Priest Spells
Spells Allergy Field (PHBR11) Analyze Balance (ToM) Analyze Opponent (P&P) Animal Friendship (PHB) Anti-Vermin Barrier (ToM) Assess Value (P&P) Banish Flame (F&A) Beckon (P&P) Bless (PHB) Call Upon Faith (ToM) Claws of Velsharoon (P&P) Cloak of Dark Power (Menzo) Combine (PHB) Command (PHB) Courage (ToM) Create Water (PHB) Cure Light Wounds (PHB) Dark Path (F&A) Detect Evil (PHB) Detect Living (P&P) Detect Magic (PHB) Detect Metals and Minerals (P&P) Detect Poison (PHB) Detect Snares & Pits (PHB) Divine Bloodline (P&P) Ebony Hand (CBoN) Emotion Read (ToM) Endure Cold / Endure Heat (PHB) Entangle (PHB) Excessive Indulgence (P&P) Faerie Fire (PHB) Foresight (P&P) Fortitude of Uthgar (P&P) Frost Fingers (F&A) Ice Walk (P&P) Invisibility to Animals (PHB) Invisibility to Undead (PHB) Know Age (ToM) Know Direction (ToM) Know Faction (PH) Know Time (ToM) Light (PHB) Locate Animals or Plants (PHB) Log of Everburning (ToM) Magical Stone (PHB) Magical Tether (P&P) Merciful Shadows (DS) Mistaken Missives (ToM) Morale (ToM) Pass Without Trace (PHB) Personal Reading (ToM) Precipitation (F&A) Protection from Evil (PHB) Protection from Prime (PH) Protection From Silver (HBW, PH) Purify Food & Drink (PHB) Putrefy Food & Drink (PHB) Recovery Trail (PHBR11) Remove Fear (PHB) Revitalize Animal (PHBR11) Ring of Hands (ToM) Rosemantle (RoMD, F&A) Sacred Guardian (ToM) Sanctuary Sea Legs( P&P) Sentry of Helm (F&A) Shillelagh (PHB) Skeletal Servant (CBoN) Snake Charm (P&P) Speak with Astral Traveler (ToM) Speak with Birds (P&P) Spectral Senses (CBoN) Spider Climb (FOR2) Spidereyes (FOR2) Spirit Mask (P&P) Stumble (P&P) Test of Maat (P&P) Treasure Scent (P&P) Truemetal (F&A) Undead Alacrity (CBoN, Menzo) Wailing Wind (F&A) Water Sprint (P&P) Weathertell (P&P) Weighty Chest (ToM) Key CBoN - The Complete Book of Necromancers - Source: Kurtz, S. (1995). The Complete Book of Necromancers. Lake Geneva, WI. DS - Dark Sun Campaign Setting Boxed Set F&A - Faiths & Avatars - Source: Martin, J., & Boyd, E. L. (1996). Faiths & avatars. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR. FA1 - Halls of the High King FOR2 - The Drow of the Underdark FR11 - Dwarves Deep FRC - Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting Boxed Set HBW - Hellbound The Blood War Boxed Set LL - Legends & Lore Menzo - Menzoberranzan Boxed Set - Source: Greenwood, E. (1992). Forgotten Realms Menzoberranzan. UK: TSR. PftM - Pages from the Mages PH - The Planewalkers Handbook PHB - Player's Handbook - Source: Cook, D. (1989). Players Handbook. Cambridge, UK: TSR. PHBR11 - The Complete Ranger's Handbook - Source: Swan, R. (1993). The Complete Ranger's Handbook. Cambridge, UK: TSR P&P - Powers and Pantheons - Source: Boyd, E. L. (1997). Powers & Pantheons. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, Inc. PS - Planescape Campaign Boxed Set Rav - Ravenloft Campaign Setting Boxed Set RoMD - The Ruins of Myth Drannor Boxed Set RoU - The Ruins of Undermountain Boxed Set RoU2 - The Ruins of Undermountain II: The Deep Levels Boxed Set RoZK - The Ruins of Zhentil Keep Boxed Set ToM - Tome of Magic - Source: Cook, D., Findley, N., Herring, A., Kubasik, C., Sargent, C., & Swan, R. (1991). Tome of Magic. Cambridge, UK: TSR